


Safe and Sound

by louandhaz



Series: Kingsman Oneshots [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louandhaz/pseuds/louandhaz
Summary: After being tortured for days, rescued and then spending time to recuperate at Kingsman medical for two and a half weeks, Eggsy finally laid in Harry's arms.





	Safe and Sound

  **Safe and Sound**

 

Two days.

For two whole days the love of his life, his sweet, strong darling boy, his dear Eggsy was gone.

And it was all because of wrong intel.

Eggsy had been captured, manhandled and overwhelmed by fifteen of the mark's henchmen. His weapons were taken, glasses broken and bulletproof suit stripped off, leaving him vulnerable in all except for strength. But that was too, taken when the mark (oh how Harry had _enjoyed_ putting a bullet through Sean Avery's brain) had drugged his beloved.

He had been tortured for information regarding Kingsman, but of course his loyalty towards the organization—and dare he say, Harry—resulted in four broken ribs, a concussion, a sprained arm, a broken ankle and a loss of a tooth.

After being tortured for days, rescued and then spending time to recuperate at Kingsman medical for two and a half weeks, Eggsy finally laid in Harry's arms.

They had eaten take-out from one of Eggsy's favorite restaurants that had those cliched fortune cookies before finishing their dinner with a cup of tea. The two then put on a film, Love Actually, some romantic comedy that Harry never saw before but his dear boy had actually seen( _"Colin Firth stars in it, Haz, of course I seen it!" "Again, please refrain yourself from calling me that, dear boy."_ ). So obviously they had to watch it while cuddling on the couch.

Yet on the half part of the movie, their position changed into Eggsy lying half on top of Harry, his cheek against his boyfriend's chest with his arm around his waist and their legs tangled together. They were lying fully on the couch, Harry's complete attention was now on Eggsy who was drifting in and out of consciousness because of the side effect of the medicine and a stomach full of food.

Harry watched Eggsy with tender eyes while his own fingers alternate between stroking the latter's soft blond hair and knuckles caressing his flushed cheek. He kept thinking of how many times he has almost lost him—which was not a lot, but Eggsy was still human and missions do go awry from time to time—but also how strong and loyal he was. Most of all, he thinks of how scared he was of losing him, but oh how proud he was and always will be of this boy. Of his Galahad.

A murmur of “Arry?” made him stiffen and suddenly realize that while he was off in his own world, his hold around Eggsy had tightened. Though he was far from aggravating his wounds, the tight hold clearly made the blond uncomfortable.

The older of the two quickly loosened his embrace but not letting go in irrational fear of Eggsy being taken away. "You ‘aight?" The boy asked in confusion, voice raspy from almost sleep.

"Of course, my love." Apparently Harry's face betrayed his words because Eggsy did not flush from the endearment and instead showed scepticism.

Eggsy sighed, patting Harry's chest while the latter stroke the scar on his eyebrow with his thumb. "I'm alright, Harry. I'm safe now."

 _'Yes, you are, but what about next time? What about the time after that?'_ Were the unspoken questions, yet Eggsy could read them off Harry's mind anyway.

"And I'll be safe tomorrow, and the day after, and so on."

"Eggsy..."

"Now I'm not sayin' I'll be safe from wounds and stuff like that, I ain't givin' you that bullshit-" Harry would have chastise Eggsy for his way of talking if he wasn't using such a tender and comforting tone. "-but I've got Kingsman by my side, right? If anything like last time happens again, I've got you to rescue me, right, Harry?" Because both of them know that Eggsy was no damsel. Yet that does not stop Harry from being first in line to save him whenever shit does happen.

"I'm always safe with you." Eggsy gave him a smile before burying his face in Harry's neck.

Harry let out a breath he did not know he was holding. As he tightened his grip on his lover, stroking his jaw, cheek and eyebrow, Harry gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, cheek and forehead in a promise.

"Yes, my darling boy. Sleep now. You are always safe with me."

And Eggsy drifted off to sleep, feeling safe in Harry's arms.

.

.

**End.**


End file.
